Teshima Junta
'''Teshima Junta '''is a second-year student at Sohoku High School and a member of the Sohoku High Bicycle Club. Appearance Teshima has fairly long, wavy hair, which he sometimes wears back in a ponytail. In pictures colored by the mangaka, he is depicted with shades of blue and purple in his hair and eyes, and he is initially depicted with much curlier hair. In the anime, Teshima's hair is solid black. For the movie, Teshima is given more violet-toned hair and blue eyes. He is often shown wearing shirts with star designs on them. Personality Teshima is very smart and uses strategies to win races along with his close friend Aoyagi. Seemingly nonchalant, condescending, and teasing at first, he acts subtly hostile towards the first-years to prevent them from joining the Inter High team. It's shown that Teshima has a complex as an "ordinary" cyclist that cannot reach the top world of "elite" cyclists, which is why he works with Aoyagi as a "team of two". He is a thoroughly hard worker, but doesn't have much confidence in his own cycling abilities and easily resigns himself to his status (and nearly quits cycling because of it) before entering high school and witnessing an Inter High race. Teshima tends to damper his emotions when things go wrong, accepting failure as the fate of someone "ordinary", but he has a fierce, competitive desire to win and can become quite emotionally charged when he refuses to accept that he's unable to achieve anything. As it turns out, Teshima is very humble and supportive of Sohoku's cycling team after his loss, even to those who've personally defeated him. It's as if his hostile nature beforehand was circumstantial, simply born from his desire to win and ride with his mentor Tadokoro before the third-year graduated. During downtime with the first-years, it's shown that they've reconciled their differences and have bonded with him and AoyagiYowamushi Pedal episode OmakesSide Road 1 Drama CD, and he takes his role on the support team during the 41st Summer Inter High very seriously. He's willing to physically push team members who've fallen behind and ease their mental state from the reality of their situation. Teshima believes in his teammates, and encourages others (particularly Sugimoto) to believe in them as well. Skills and Techniques Since Teshima isn't a particularly strong cyclist, he relies on his wits as a strategist, able to predict when other cyclists will overcome any handicaps during the Training Camp. He is also shown then to be good at blocking people from passing him, able to hit another's bike to knock them aside without falling himself, and he implies that he usually blocks people so Aoyagi can break ahead and take the goal.Yowamushi Pedal episode 15 Trivia ;Hobbies : Singing in the shower : Karaoke (likes J-pop) ;Likes : Sports manga ;Best subject : Math (competed in a prefectural abacus tournament when he was in middle school) References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cyclists Category:Students Category:Astrological sign: Virgo Category:Blood type: A Category:Climbers Category:Sohoku High Bicycle Club